Paint My Love
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Karena aku benar-benar tak tahu! Aku tidak pernah merasa puas akan hasil karyaku sendiri bila tanpa siluet itu. Tapi setiap kali aku ingin melukiskan wajahnya dengan sentuhan warna-warna lembut, tanganku tergerak sendiri untuk menggambar punggungnya. RnR


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Paint My Love © Michael Learns To Rock (M L T R)

Main Chara: Sai

Genre: Romance/General

Rate: T

…

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

.

Paint My Love

(A Fic for My Lovely Lappy)

.

.

Aku duduk termenung di atas kursi roda yang menopang tubuhku. Membiarkan dinginnya angin malam menerpaku. Memandangi bintang-bintang yang hanya beberapa saja di langit sana. Tanpa bulan yang menemaninya. Bintang-bintang itu tetap bersinar. Seperti diriku. Cacat. Tanpa kaki yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh manusia. Tapi aku tetap bersinar dengan cahayaku sendiri. Lukisanku.

Kuputar arah kursiku, membuatnya mengarah ke studio lukis yang belum dirapikan. Berantakan dengan cipratan cat minyak disana-sini. Aku menggerakkan kursi yang menopang berat badanku menuju lukisan yang baru saja kuselesaikan sekitar setengah jam tadi. Gambaran siluet seorang putri yang bermahkotakan rambut pirang panjang sepinggang. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan, putri itu membelakangi siapa pun yang ingin memandang wajahnya. Termasuk sang pelukis sendiri, aku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, setiap lukisan yang kubuat pasti terdapat gambaran seorang gadis, yang pasti hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya yang dilapisi rambut pirang keemasan. Seseorang yang bahkan menjadi kontroversi di antara para pengagum setiap goresan tanganku. Banyak yang bertanya siapa dia? Mengapa dia selalu ada di setiap lukisanku? Yang kujawab hanya dengan senyuman tipis khasku.

Karena aku benar-benar tak tahu! Aku tidak pernah merasa puas akan hasil karyaku sendiri bila tanpa siluet itu. Tapi setiap kali aku ingin melukiskan wajahnya dengan sentuhan warna-warna lembut, pikiranku kosong, tanganku tergerak sendiri untuk menggambarkan indah punggungnya. Tanpa membiarkan seseorang pun mengetahui wajahnya.

Dia …

_The Center of Beauty in My Paints …_

**0oOo0**

Hari ini melelahkan. Pameran lukisan di London selalu menjadi pameran teramai yang pernah kutemui. Haah, aku mengelap peluhku yang terjatuh dari kening dengan sapu tangan hitamku. Memandangi ruang pameran yang telah berkurang keramaiannya seiring dengan pulangnya para pengunjung.

Terlihat di dinding galeri ini, telah cukup banyak lukisanku yang telah ditransaksikan dengan para pecinta seni. Hanya beberapa yang bertahan disana. Termasuk _masterpiece_ku yang baru kuselesaikan tadi malam. _Well,_ sebenarnya banyak yang tertarik pada lukisan itu. Tapi di bawah bingkainya terpampang notif besar-besar.

NOT FOR SALE!

Haha. Aku menikmati dimana ketika pengunjung pameran ini terpaku pada lukisanku yang satu itu, dan kecewa setelah melihat notif tersebut. Perutku tergelitik karena banyak diantara pengunjung tadi mengatakan bahwa lukisanku yang satu itu bisa menandingi Monalisa yang fenomenal.

Ada-ada saja mereka itu. Seakan lukisanku adalah penopang hidup mereka sampai-sampai ada yang ingin menawarkan aku menjadi penerus generasinya demi mendapatkan _masterpiece_ku itu. Mereka tak tahu, apa pun yang mereka tawarkan untuk lukisan yang satu ini aku tidak akan menerimanya. Setidaknya …

Sebelum aku dapat menggambarkan pesona rupanya.

Sungguh angan yang terlampau tinggi bagiku. Mungkin bagi kalian itu agak aneh, atau sangat aneh. Sempat timbul juga di pikiranku, mengapa aku begitu bercita-cita untuk melukiskan kecantikannya. Tapi, pernahkah kalian mendengar perkataan bahwa ada kegilaan tersendiri pada setiap seniman? Dan kegilaanku adalah wajah sang putri ini.

Aku sering menggambarkannya dalam khayalanku. Bahkan _hunting_ gadis-gadis Eropa yang mungkin saja ada yang dapat langsung membangkitkanku dari rasa penasaranku. Menjadikannya pengganti dari helaian emas yang tergerai lembut di punggung lukisanku itu.

Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Rasanya semangatku semakin luntur waktu demi waktu untuk mencari tahu wajahnya. Dan tetap saja. Aku tetap melukisnya tanpa bisa menghentikan goresan warnaku pada kanvas putih yang tertata rapi di studio lukis kesayanganku. Dia seakan candu bagiku untuk terus melukis.

Lamunanku buyar oleh suara asistenku, Ino Yamanaka, yang telah bekerja denganku selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dia berambut pirang panjang dikuncir satu menerupai ekor kuda. Kalau kalian berpikir dialah objek lukisanku itu, sama sekali bukan! Dia tomboy dan kasar, meskipun tetap baik orangnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan lukisanku itu. Yang menggambarkan seorang gadis feminim dan lembut. Lagi pula, untuk apa aku penasaran dengan lukisanku sendiri jika objeknya telah kuketahui.

Memang banyak gossip yang beredar kalau aku dan dia mempunyai hubungan khusus. Tapi hubungan kami yang cenderung kaku di depan umum dan juga Ino telah mempunyai kekasih, membuktikan jika kami tidak lebih dari _partner_ kerja.

"Sai-_sama_, anda telah ditunggu oleh pemilik galeri. Ingin membicarakan sesuatu katanya." Ujar Ino sembari berjalan ke arah belakangku. Aku hanya memberi isyarat mengiyakan. Lalu ia mendorong kursi rodaku.

Di sepanjang koridor menuju ruangan pemilik galeri, Ino terus meracau tak jelas membicarakan hal-hal yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu penting untuk menjadi topik pembicaraan. Tapi keceriaannya sedikit menghangatkanku dan sesekali aku memberikan isyarat padanya pertanda aku mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan baik.

Sesampainya kami di ruang pribadi pemilik galeri, Danzo, aku dan Ino terkejut melihat Shikamaru ada di ruang itu juga. Shikamaru Nara adalah kekasih Ino yang tadi kusebutkan. Dia pria yang dingin, tatapan matanya tajam dan sebatang rokok selalu bertengger di antara kedua bibirnya yang mulai menghitam.

Anting dan rantai yang dikenakannya cukup untuk membuat orang lain yakin jika dia adalah seorang preman. Jujur aku tidak terlalu menyukai gaya dan suara berat yang kasar dari pria ini. Genggaman tangannya dingin dan tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak mau di ajak kompromi. Begitu mendapati kami masuk, ia langsung beranjak dan mengajak Ino keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Danzo.

**0oOo0**

Aku menghapus airmata yang mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Memandangnya lembut tanpa dapat berkata-kata. Setelah bertengkar hebat tadi kurasa dia membutuhkan seorang teman. Teman yang mampu mengusir rasa sedihnya setelah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dia sayangi.

Dia menubrukku. Menangis di pundakku dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Kuusap lembut rambutnya yang telah berantakan karena perkelahiannya tadi. Tangisannya sedikit mereda, tinggal cengukan yang diselingi umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kutinggalkan dia di studio lukis yang baru saja kami bereskan, menuju dapur. Mengambilkannya sebotol jus jeruk yang memang kusediakan untuknya di _cooler_. Sedangkan buatku, hanya sebotol _isotonic_ yang biasa kuminum saat-saat seperti ini.

Dalam pikiranku terbayang kembali pertengkaran Ino dengan Shikamaru tadi. Cekcok yang memang mulanya dipancing oleh Shikamaru berbuntut terkuaknya semua rahasia Shikamaru yang sebenarnya telah diketahui oleh Ino, bahwa Shikamaru mempunyai beberapa 'cadangan' yang siap menggantikan Ino, ketika Ino memutuskan Shikamaru.

Tapi mendengar itu Shikamaru malah menangkis balik kalau Ino sebenarnya punya _feeling_ kepadaku dan benar-benar mempunyai hubungan khusus denganku. Aku bingung saja di kursi rodaku menyaksikan itu semua. Toh aku juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku, jadi untuk apa.

Kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi dahulu, menunggu Shikamaru meninggalkan galeri ini. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik, aku mendengar suara tamparan keras disusul umpatan dari mulut Shikamaru.

"SILAHKAN KAU LANJUTKAN HUBUNGANMU DENGAN SI CACAT ITU!"

'DEGG'

Hatiku memanas mendengar ucapannya. Aku marah bukan karena apa, tapi marah karena melihat pipi Ino yang sedikit memar dan airmata yang terus menerus menganak sungai di kedua belahan pipinya itu. Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Saat itu aku menyesal terlahir cacat.

'Cklek …'

Kubuka pintu studio dan mendapati dia masih sedikit cengukan di lantai. Kutawarkan minuman kesukaannya tersebut dan dia tidak menolaknya. Tepatnya tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia membutuhkan itu saat ini.

Beberapa menit kami lalui dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang bicara karena dia tidak berbicara. Aku hanya bisa termangu di kursi rodaku sambil beberapa kali memberi isyarat menenangkan padanya.

Setelah minuman kami tandas. Aku menggerakkan kursiku ke arah lemari besar yang terletak di pojok kanan studio ini. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan memberikannya pada Ino. Ino hanya terpaku melihat apa yang aku berikan padanya.

"_Arigatou, _Sai-_sama …"_

**0oOo0**

Aku duduk termangu di atas kursi rodaku sambil sedikit melirik pada pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa diiringi music klasik yang lembut. Kusesap jus apel yang dari tadi tidak tersentuh olehku. Mencoba menenangkan diri, membersihkan pikiranku dari sangkaan-sangkaan buruk bahwa dia tidak akan dating ke pesta ini hanya untuk menemani seorang cacat seperti aku.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Menyesali perbuatan bodohku tadi sore untuk mengajaknya ke pesta ini sebagai pasanganku. Pemilik galeri memang telah menyusun acara ini untuk menghargai usahaku yang telah mengharumkan nama galerinya. Mulanya aku sempat menolak, tapi Danzo bersikeras untuk tetap menjalankan rencananya ini.

Dan disinilah aku. Duduk diantara banyaknya orang yang sedang lalu-lalang ataupun sedang bercakap-cakap ringan dengan kolega mereka. Pakaian mereka yang serba mewah seakan ingin menimbunku menuju sudut ruangan yang kosong. Tapi ini acaraku, jadi mereka yang justru segan padaku saat ini.

Merasa cukup dengan lamunanku, aku minta diri pada Danzo yang sedang berbincang dengan istrinya. Dia memperbolehkanku saja karena memang aku tidak bisa kelelahan. Dengan dibantu oleh seorang anak dari Danzo, aku diantar menuju salah satu ruangan pada _hall_ itu.

**0oOo0**

Aku berjalan tergesa menuju suatu ruangan yang telah disulap menjadi ruang pesta oleh Danzo. Sedikit sakit pada kakiku yang memakai sepatu berselop tinggi. Bukan keinginanku sebenarnya. Tapi Sakura, sahabatku, memaksaku untuk memakainya. Ia juga memaksaku untuk memakai _make-up_ dan melepaskan kuncir rambutku.

Arrggh. Aku menggerutu dalam hati, andai saja Sakura tidak ada di rumahku saat itu aku tidak akan seterlambat ini. Tidak harus memakai sepatu menyebalkan ini, dan _lipstick_ yang _mendokusai _ini. Ah, kata itu mengingatkanku pada mantan kekasihku yang baru saja memutuskanku tadi sore. Tapi biarlah! Ini bukan salahku, atau siapa pun. Tapi karena kami memang sudah tidak cocok.

Dua orang ber-jas mempersilahkan aku masuk ke ruangan itu. Mataku langsung menari-nari mencari sesosok pria di atas kursi roda. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin dalam ke ruangan itu, dan tetap tidak mendapatkannya. Aku sedikit berlari ke arah Danzo. Menanyakan dimana Sai-_sama_ berada. Dia langsung memberi tahuku dengan sedikit memperolokku karena baru sekali ini aku memakai gaun. Aku tidak mengabaikan olok-oloknya. Tapi langsung berlari kecil ke ruangan yang ada di sudut kanan.

"Sai-_sama, _semoga kau masih menungguku …"

**0oOo0**

Aku menggerak-gerakkan kursi rodaku bosan. _'Haah, seharusnya aku menunggunya lebih lama tadi'_ batinku menggerutu. Aku bersiul kecil. Tiba-tiba kehangatan kurasakan menjalar di kepalaku, perlahan menggelapkan pandanganku. Kusentuh tangan itu, sedikit memaksanya untuk beranjak dari mataku.

"G..gomen-ne, Sai-_sama_. T..t..tadi ada sedikit urusan …" katanya lirih terbata. Aku mengangkat wajahku, mencoba melihat raut wajahnya dengan perantara cermin besar yang berada tepat di depanku. Seketika mataku membeliak. Tidak percaya akan perubahan drastis pada wajahnya yang kini, aku akui sangat lembut dan feminim. Persis seperti putri dalam khayalanku selama ini!

Rambutnya yang digerai tertahan oleh beberapa helaian rambut yang diikatnya menyatu di belakang. Nafasku tercekat. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga selama ini, kalau dia …

_Begitu indah …_

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain bergejolak dalam dadaku. Aku yang memang sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan perasaan cinta tiba-tiba didera oleh perasaan yang tak tertahankan seperti ini. Tak dapat ku tenangkan diriku. Untuk pertama kalinya, kukeluarkan suaraku.

_From my youngest years_

_Till this moment here_

_I've never seen_

_Such a lovely queen_

Kulihat matanya juga mulai membelalak mendangarkan apa yang kulagukan dengan suaraku yang pastinya juga baru didengarnya kali ini.

_From the skies above_

_To deepest love_

_I've never felt_

_Crazy like this before_

Ia tersenyum kecil. Detak jantungku kian tak teratur.

_Paint your love_

_Should I paint your love?_

_It'll be picture of a thousand sunsets_

_It'll be freedom of a thousand doves_

_Baby, should I paint your love?_

Aku menyelesaikan lagu itu. masih memejamkan mata, aku merasakan ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Berlari keluar dari ruangan ini.

Aku hanya duduk di ruangan itu dalam diam. Sedikit lega, sedikit _nervous_, dan takut. Takut dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke ruangan ini. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Tapi tak lama setelah itu dia kembali, dengan membawa sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibirnya ia menyerahkan padaku sebuah bungkusan plastik. Perlahan kubuka bungkusan itu. isinya membuatku terbelalak sekali lagi.

_Since you came into my life_

_The days before all fade_

_To black and white_

_Since you came into my life_

_Everything has changed_

Aku menatap matanya. Mencoba mencari keyakinan itu pada sorotan cahaya pada mata biru indahnya.

_Paint my love_

_You should paint my love_

_It's the picture of a thousand sunsets_

_It's the freedom of a thousand doves_

_Baby, you should paint my love_

**0oOo0**

Owari …

Akhirnya selesai juga fic SaiIno pertamaku ..  
>Akhir kata<p>

RnR yaa …

.

.

Cheers ..

L-Ly Three Kazumi


End file.
